Hexpod (2018)
The following page contains content of an upcoming game. Spoilers are probably ahead (not). Hexpod '''is a first-person shooter developed by '''Slowbrick Studios '''and finalized and published by '''Red Barrels. It was released on Playstation 4, XBOX One, PC, and Mobile '''on October 3rd of 2018. A feature-limited version is being planned on and will be released by '''Activision, one of the main developers of the Call of Duty '''series. Hexpod takes place in the future where you play as a boy named '''Jake. One day, you get a call from the CIA. They say that they want you to help with their current mission. When you arrive at the CIA Headquarters, you enter the room where they’re supposed to be, but it turns out that it was all a trap. You can’t get out of the building. Menacing robots, toxic gases, and other dangerous creatures attempt to stop you from escaping. You must now find a way out of the headquarters, and escape while also trying to unlock the mysterious vaults of the CIA Heaquarters. Can you do it? And following the release of Hexpod, critics all over the world have praised it for its good content, narration, storyboards, models, and scripting. Gameplay Campaign The campaign in Hexpod is designed to support 3-player gameplay, allowing for bigger, more awesome level design and probably even more less corridor shooting. In addition, the player can even customize their character's appearance, weapons, and clothing. The campaign features its own ”progressive” system, featuring unlock tickets which must be used to acquire different weapons, modes, skins, and gears as they progress through the campaign. The game features a "quarantine" difficulty mode, in which players will get defeated if they are hit by even one projectile. Finishing all campaign missions will also unlock the "Dead Dreams" mode, where players can replay the entire campaign with a new narration, as well as normal humans and agents replacing most of the normal monster enemies. Multiplayer In the multiplayer system, the player may now play with up to three friends per game/round/play. The narrative systems will probably be louder, since there is more noise because of the added additions of friends/family. You are able to unlock multiple achievements on multiplayer mode, and more options are available such as: Adding Servers and Friends, Tips, Owner Commands, and more. It also seems that multiplayer mode is the most commonly used one, as seen through online playthroughs. Online Play In online play, instead of playing on your own or only with friends, you can join customized servers on the Hexpod game. All you need to do is search up a server name, or even create one! Then, just click the “Join” button, and you’re all ready! Start inviting players if you’re creating one. And also, tell your about the server that you’re on for more people to play with. Online play makes the gameplay alot easier. Dead Dreams In the dead dreams mode, the game automatically replaces all of the creatures with special agents, military forces, and human people. However, the new enemies do have guns, special equipment, and explosives, so watch out for any unexpected attacks! Plot All Modes In all of the modes.. “Hexpod takes place in the future where you play as a boy named Jake. One day, you get a call from the CIA. They say that they want you to help with their current mission. When you arrive at the CIA Headquarters, you enter the room where they’re supposed to be, but it turns out that it was all a trap. You can’t get out of the building. Menacing robots, toxic gases, and other dangerous creatures attempt to stop you from escaping. You must now find a way out of the headquarters, and escape while also trying to unlock the mysterious vaults of the CIA Heaquarters. Can you do it?” We like to keep the plot the same way for every mode so that it’s more easier to play, and so that it makes it easier for us. Development Music The music was created and developed by Red Barrels, and Slowbrick Studios along with Activison and Mojang were had to check it to make sure it was both sweet and suitable. Enemy Models The enemy models were developed by a few 3D programs on their own, and the crew had to check on the models when they were done developing. Storyboard TBA Marketing Reveal Special teasers for Hexpod were released with Twitter links in special games like Bioshock '''and '''Overwatch. There was also a teaser video released from Pokimane. On December 3rd, 2017, The first reveal trailer was released and was available for beta access when you were to pre-order the game for only the XBOX One and the Mobile. The full game was released on October 3rd, 2018. Pre-order March 12th, 2018, Slowbrick Studios announced that a pre-order was available for Hexpod and that it was going to be released shortly after. You were able to pre-order it for the XBOX One and Mobile. However, if you bought the deluxe edition and then pre-ordered it, it would also be available on Playstation 4. Comics tie-in On September 30th, 2018, just a few days before Hexpod were to be released, Red Barrels along with Mojang announced that a new comic book series related to the game was going to be released on October 1st, 2018. However, the comic would only run until game were to come out. The comic went off sale on October 3rd, 2018. Special editions and downloadable content Though there hasn’t been any recent DLC or special editions, we can expect more from Slowbrick Studios. Mojang announced that on November 1st, 2018, some merchandise and DLC is going to be available for over a week! Receptions ??? References ??? Category:Finished Games Category:Hexpod Category:Mojang Category:Activision Category:Call of Duty Games Category:Red Barrels Category:Slowbrick Studios Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Articles under construction